Cécluikidikilé
by Koklyko
Summary: "Ecoute Shizuo, je ne suis pas certain que fracasser le crâne de ce type avec un lampadaire soit une bonne idée...Pose ce truc, Ok? Non...Non, Shizuo! SHIZUO! Attend, c'est pas le moment, on a encore plein de travail nous... Ah,làlà..."


Bon. Lisez, et je paye une glace à celui (ou celle, et les escargots peuvent jouer aussi) qui trouve ce que mon titre veut dire. Si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose. Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à une ancienne prière d'une tribu reculée d'Afrique, mais... Des trips étranges, moi? Mais non, pas du tout...

Au fait, il n'y a pas de couple même si les noms des deux personnages sont mentionnés...Ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

* * *

Nombreux sont les gens, à Ikebukuro ou dans ses alentours, qui pensent que le quartier est habité par un fou, un psychopathe ultraviolent qui détruit tout sur son passage. Un type blond habillé en barman qui ne pense qu'à tabasser les gens qui l'énervent et à bastonner ceux qu'il ne connait pas.

Peut-être que ces gens-là n'ont pas tort. Enfin, ils ont une moitié de la vérité. Moi, je fais partie des rares personnes à Ikebukuro qui savent le reste. L'autre moitié de vérité à propos de Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo, je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première année de collège.

Sur le coup, ça m'a parut en des circonstances plutôt extraordinaires. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était plutôt un genre de rencontres improbables, que tout le monde a déjà vu dans les manga mais dont personne ne pourrait témoigner dans la réalité. Un truc à la fois banal et impossible.

On était même pas dans la même classe. Je venais d'emménager dans ce quartier de Tokyo, Ikebukuro. J'avais quitté tous mes amis, mes repères, je ne connaissait personne, et j'avais réussi à me mettre les caïds de ma classe sur le dos dès la première semaine de l'année, sous un prétexte que j'ai fini par oublier. Quelque chose comme un stylo pas rendu, une connerie dans le genre. Enfin j'étais petit, métissé, et j'avais des lunettes, ce qui était déjà pour eux un chef d'accusation largement suffisant.

Bref, ils m'ont coincé dans un coin pour me tabasser tranquillement à la sortie des cours, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me défendre. J'étais une vraie fillette à l'époque, je m'apprêtais à recevoir mes coups en fermant les yeux et je me demandais comment j'allais expliquer les traces à ma mère ce soir-là lorsque Shizuo est arrivé. Le temps que je rouvre les paupières il avait fait leur fête aux trois types et il leur hurlait toujours après alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient ventre à terre. Ils étaient bien amochés, et je crois que Shizuo a eu des ennuis après à cause de ça. Moi, j'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux, et je crois qu'eux même n'ont plus été tout à fait pareil après leur expérience "Heiwajima".

C'était ma toute première rencontre avec lui. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Après il m'a demandé si ça allait, il m'a conseillé de faire gaffe et il est parti. Sans un mot, et l'air un peu abattu.

On aurait pu croire qu'une telle rencontre aurait tissé les premiers liens d'une grande amitié mais…pas tellement, en fait. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été puni à cause de moi je me suis senti obligé de venir le voir pour m'excuser. "C'est pas grave" qu'il m'a fait. Juste ça. Après, nos rapports se sont restreins à des bonjours polis chaque matin, et à quelques mots échangés quand l'occasion se présentait. Je pensais avoir fait la connaissance d'un type particulièrement héroique, de ces gens costauds et débonnaires n'hésitant pas à mettre leur force au service des mauviettes qui ne savent pas se défendre. J'ai d'abord été flatté de l'honneur qu'il m'avait fait, puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il était loin d'en être ainsi. Ce qu'il avait fait avec mes persécuteurs, il le faisait avec tout le monde, les caïds, les emmerdeurs, les murs, les panneaux de signalisation et tout autre élément susceptible de lui faire perdre ses nerfs dans un interval de plus d'une demi-seconde.

De ce fait, il était seul, tout le temps. Ses crises de violences étaient à la fois courantes et dévastatrices et nombreux étaient les élèves qui pensaient qu'il était fou, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans un collège. Bien sûr, personne ne le lui disait en face, et lorsque quelques courageux tentaient une vague approche, ils étaient systématiquements rembarrés. Shizuo ne parlait à personne, s'isolait de tous. Il avait l'habitude, été comme hiver, d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit muret au bord du toit du collège, lieu que tout le monde lui avait réservé d'emblée, et d'observer de loin les groupes qui se formaient lors des intercours, d'un œil absent. Même là son air renfrogné suffisait à écarter les plus fous d'entre nous. Moi je m'étais fait d'autres amis entre-temps, mais j''étais le seul je crois, à venir le voir de temps en temps, et j'étais le seul qu'il acceptait sans me fusiller du regard. Ou m'assommer. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire.

Ca a duré tout le collège. Après, nous sommes partis dans des lycées différents et je l'ai perdu de vue.

Juste après mon bac, j'ai laissé tomber les études, contre l'avis de ma mère, et j'ai cherché du travail à Ikebukuro. J'ai croisé par chance un type qui tenait une petite société de collecte de dette et je me suis retrouvé du jour au lendemain à arracher des sommes astronomiques d'argent louche à des pauvres types déjà sur la paille. Techniquement on appelle ça « agent de recouvrement de créance ». Pas très joyeux, mais c'était bien payé malgré tout et je m'estimais plutôt veinard.

J'ai recroisé Shizuo totalement par hasard, devant le poste de police. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, je dois dire. Il avait pas mal grandi et il s'était teint en blond, ce qui m'a plutôt étonné venant de lui. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de cette couleur, plus tard, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait faite sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il en avait assez d'être appelé "le petit brun ultra violent". Il a ajouté n'avoir pas vraiment calculé qu'on l'appellerai par la suite "le grand blond ultra violent".

Il fumait aussi. Encore un truc bizarre de sa part. Il avait cru que la nicotine pourrait lui calmer légèrement les nerfs mais apparement ça n'avait pas eu d'effet notoire, et il se retrouvait maintenant accro à une putain de saloperie à l'odeur dégueulasse. Je ne fais que citer.

Je l'ai emmené boire un café, et j'ai trouvé, sous la lumière des néons de la salle, que malgré sa vigueur naturelle il n'avait pas super bonne mine. Tu m'étonnes, il sortait d'une accusation de meurtre et venait de se faire virer du seul travail stable qu'il avait pu trouver. Alors qu'il me racontait, j'ai vu les traits de son visage se contracter et sa main se serrer autour de sa tasse jusqu'à la fendiller un peu. J'ai deviné que son "petit problème de nerf" était loin d'avoir disparu et je me suis demandé quel mauvais souvenir pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Je me doutait qu'il n'avait pas vécu des choses très drôles depuis le collège, mais je n'avais pas encore fait la connaissance du fameux Izaya Orihara.

Enfin, au bout du compte il était au chômage et il avait peu de chance de se faire réengager par qui que ce soit vu la réputation qu'il se trimballait. Moi, je venais de faire licencier un énième partenaire de collecte qui faisait mal son boulot. C'est fou les brelles qu'on peut trouver dans ce métier quand même. Alors qu'on est pourtant pas terriblement exigeants niveau compétences. Bref , je n'ai pas hésité, et je lui ai proposé de l'engager pour qu'il travaille à mes côtés comme collecteur de dette. Encore aujourd'hui il dit qu'il aura toujours un engagement envers moi pour l'avoir sorti du trou où il menaçait de tomber. Et j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter de me considérer comme son supérieur mais plutôt comme un ami, il continue de me servir du "Tom-san" à longueur de journée. Ca ne me rend pourtant pas plus important. Plutôt plus vieux je trouve.

Alors on a commencé à travailler ensemble, et là j'ai vite compris que ça n'allait pas être facile. Pas seulement à cause de son tabassage régulier des clients qui larmoient à nos pieds en nous faisant défiler des centaines d'excuses plus foireuses les une que les autres. D'ailleurs on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, de balancer des torgnoles à ce vieux type libidineux qui s'endette pour se payer plusieurs prostituées à la fois et refuse de financer la pension à sa femme et sa fille qu'il a quittées subitement. On voit vraiment de tout dans ce métier.

Non, ça allait être difficile à cause d'Izaya Orihara. Honnêtement, ce type est une vraie plaie.

D'abord, la moitié des gens que l'on va voir chaque jour dans ce quartier, Shizuo et moi, on été mis sur la paille à cause de lui. Pour les autres, il y a contribué, j'en suis certain. Placements foireux, prêt d'argent sale, ventes d'informations parfois à plusieurs millions de yens, arnaques et coups fourrés, c'est vraiment terrifiant. Il doit être impliqué dans toutes les affaires louches de Tokyo, et même au delà.

Franchement, parmi les centaines de lycéens qu'il avait à disposition, Shizuo a réussit à dénicher le plus fou et le plus démoniaque de tous, et à en faire son pire ennemi. Drôlement fort.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Shizuo et lui se sont rencontrés au lycée, se sont détestés dès le premier regard et n'ont pas arrêté de se chercher des noises depuis. Izaya lui a fait vivre l'enfer à l'école, c'est lui qui l'a fait accuser de meurtre, l'a fait virer, et qui lui envoie régulièrement des gangs et des troupes de yakusas pour lui chercher la bagarre. Ca ne fait qu'énerver Shizuo de plus en plus, et ça n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires. Sa réputation est devenue vraiment excécrable. Maintenant les clients se tirent dès qu'ils apprennent que Tom Tanaka et Shizuo Heiwajima vont venir les voir et c'est l'enfer après pour les retrouver. Et quand c'est Izaya lui même qui débarque, ce qui est heureusement assez rare, c'est même plus la peine de compter sur une journée de boulot calme. Même quand on échappe à la course poursuite interminable dans Ikebukuro et à la dévastation complète du quartier, Shizuo reste de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Généralement les clients prennent plutôt cher ces jours là et moi je rentre à la maison avec la migraine du siècle.

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que le reste du temps Shizuo est très calme. Pas causant ni envahissant comme son ami le médecin clandestin, Shinra je crois. C'est plutôt reposant.

Beaucoup de gens se demandent comment je fais pour le supporter tous les jours. Ils disent que je bosse avec un fou furieux, que je mériterais mieux comme collègue de travail et ils admirent le courage que j'ai en cotoyant chaque jour ce taré dangereux de barman blond.

Ils sont dans le faux, tous.

Ils ne connaissent par réellement Shizuo. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, à vrai dire. Devant lui on est plus souvent tenté de se souscrire une bonne assurance-vie que de lui adresser la parole. Il faut le cotoyer au quotidien pour espérer briser la carapace, et moi même qui le fait depuis des années, j'en découvre tous les jours.

Il n'est pas un type exceptionnel seulement parce qu'il balance des distributeurs dans les murs. C'est aussi le seul gars que je connaisse capable de refuser sans ciller les sommes astronomiques qu'on lui propose souvent en échanges de services divers et illégaux. Il ne profite jamais des réductions des superettes parce qu'il pense qu'ainsi les employés seront mieux payés à la fin du mois. C'est le premier que je vois capable de rester absolument stoïque, digne, et parfaitement désintéressé avec la prostituée la plus professionnelle du quartier pendue à son cou, et je crois qu'il se tuerai s'il devait lever la main sur une femme.

D'ailleurs il ne s'en est jamais pris à moi, même dans ses crises de colère les plus violentes. Il n'aspire qu'à ce qu'on lui foute la paix, mais il souffre quand même lorsque les gens s'écartent sur son passage dans la rue. Il déteste la ville où il a toujours habité mais s'il en avait les moyens, il rembourserai de sa poche tous les dégats qu'il y a causé, de son tout premier distributeur balancé dans la face d'un emmerdeur jusqu'au panneau « stationnement interdit » qu'il vient d'arracher, là, à l'instant. Je n'imagine même pas à combien de milliards de yens s'élève le montant des réparations, tient.

« Si je pouvais, je me tirerais d'ici et j'irais m'installer à un million de kilomètres de quiconque. »

Il m'a sortit ça un jour en sirotant son milk-shake vanille. Un jour où on voyait le ciel entre les immeubles et les nuages de pollution. J'ai failli lui demander comment il ferait pour s'aprovisionner en sucreries à un million de kilomètre de toute présence humaine, mais au dernier moment j'ai décidé de la fermer. Une affirmation aussi sincère venant d'un berserk en costume ça n'arrive pas tout les jours.

J'apprécie sincèrement Shizuo, et je lui fait confiance. Nous, humains normaux, n'avons pas sur les épaules tout ce qu'il doit supporter à longueur de journée, alors il m'est impossible de le juger réellement. D'ailleurs mon jugement n'a pas tellement d'intérêt dans cette affaire.

Il est juste bien possible que les monstres ne soient pas toujours là ou on les croit. Le véritable psychopathe dangereux de cette histoire, à mon humble avis, porte un manteau de fourrure, un couteau à cran d'arrêt et des bagues aux deux index. Il a l'air d'aimer répandre le malheur autour de lui et semble trouver que le mot « monstrueux » convient parfaitement à Shizuo.

Mais cécluikidikilé, après tout.

* * *

Bwahaha! Merci d'avoir lu, et même si vous êtes juste descendu au bas de la page sans lire (cette idée m'obsède, je sais pas pourquoi...) je vous aime quand même! On parle jamais beaucoup de Tom dans ce fandom j'ai l'impression...Bien dommage, alors je me permet de m'excuser de vous demander pardon et de me lancer dans le dépiautage de ce personnage formidable. Et j'espère que d'autres suivront pour redresser mes horreurs, appel à la populace, ce personnage mérite aussi son monument! Tiens pendant que j'y suis, cécluikidikilé est censé vouloir dire : c'est celui qui dit qui l'est, formule assez connue du vocabulaire enfantin...enfin j'espère. Je m'excuse aussi pour les possibles fôttes daurtaugraffe ou de conjugaison qui peuvent se dissimulerdans le texte...Pardon... et je vous dis à plus tard. A plus tard! 8D


End file.
